


Lay Down, Decide Me

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Grinding, Hangs out and looks flawless apparently, I can't believe I forgot Liam, I think that's it - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Mr. Snuggles the cat, Oh, Oop, Oral Sex, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vaginal Fingering, also face riding, and I dunno what Louis does, and she bakes, harry has a cat, inappropriate text messages, lady sex holla, oh I already said that, on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sends off a last text reading, "I just really want Lou to pull my hair while I eat her out. Is that too much to ask," before burrowing herself under the blankets. When her phone dings with a reply, she's expecting Zayn to complain about overshare, but instead what she gets is, "be there in 10."  From Louis. Which. Oh fuck. </p><p>(Basically; Harry and Louis meet and then they pine. Harry sends a mildly inappropriate text to Louis on accident, and, well, things happen. Featuring Mr. Snuggles the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down, Decide Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyadisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyadisee/gifts).



> For Aya! I love youuuu.  
> Also, thank you to Star for doing Girl Direction month again.  
> Title from Paolo Nutini

Harry groans and wiggles her toes away from the insistent nibbling. She’s nearly back to sleep when it happens again, but this time when she wiggles her toes in protest she’s met with a claw catching on her big toe and a playful growl. “Mr. Snuggles,” Harry all but whines as she pulls her knees up to her chest effectively hiding her toes under the blankets. Mr. Snuggles isn’t deterred one bit. He makes his way up her body, nails catching on her every so often to keep his balance, before he’s sitting on her chest and looking down at her with big green eyes. 

She peeks an eye open and then squeezes them shut when Mr. Snuggles leans forward a bit and paws at her chin. Of course he would notice, she thinks. He lets out a little meow that sounds utterly pathetic, and lays down on her chest, noses at her chin. Harry sighs long-suffering and reaches up a hand to scratch at his ears and right below his collar. “You want wanna eat, shnookums,” she coos at him. He perks up his ears and meows again, much louder this time. 

Harry picks him up with a careful hand and carries him into the kitchen. She sets him on the floor by his bowl and pours in some cat food, watches for a bit as he eats greedily. She’s about to pet him, probably coo at him more, when she glances at the clock on the stove. “Shit,” she mutters under her breath and runs out of the kitchen. 

Of course this would happen. She’s late for her very first classes this semester. Groaning, she throws on the closest jumper and pair of jeans she can find and then shoves her feet into her boots. She grabs her phone off the bedside table before picking her bookbag up off the couch and running out the door. When she makes it down the stairs of her building she checks her phone and sees she forgot to set her alarm. Great. She’s also fairly certain she forgot her wallet and the more she thinks about it, the doors probably unlocked. She winces at the thought, but speeds up and prays she’ll only be ten minutes late. 

***

By the time Harry’s out of her last class, her stomach is growling ridiculously and the only thing she can think about is getting home and finding something to eat. She starts on the short walk home and pulls out her phone, turns it on and waits. Slowing to stop, Harry frowns down at her phone when she notices she has a voicemail. She clicks at it and puts it up to her ear. 

“Hi, my name is Louis,” a female voice starts. “It appears I’ve found your cat.” Harry’s eyes bulge at that and she starts walking again, phone glued to her ear. “I think it’s your cat. That’s what the tag says. Anyways, I’m in apartment 313 and I’m home all day, so you can pick him up whenever you get a chance.” Louis says something Harry can’t quite make out before the message ends. 

Harry sighs and locks her phone before dropping it in her bag. She quickens the pace of her legs because someone has Mr. Snuggles. She’s probably being silly, but he’s just a baby and what if he doesn’t have food? Or water? Or snuggles? Harry frowns at that and opens the door to her building. She runs up the stairs to her floor and looks at all the numbers until she finds 313. The flat’s diagonal from her’s and when Harry looks at her door she sees it’s slightly open. Which. Weird. 

She lifts a hand and knocks twice before crossing her arms and looking from her door back to this one a few times. There’s a shout of “it’s open,” from inside and Harry hesitates briefly before pushing the door open and walking inside. 

The sight she’s greeted with is just. It’s so cute. Harry internally squeals. On the floor is Mr. Snuggles, black fur in a mess from rolling around, and a woman that’s sitting in front of him, her legs splayed on either side of him. She’s poking her fingers at his nose and rubbing his tummy with the other hand. The thing that gets Harry, though, is that this woman is so beautiful. She’s got her straight, caramel hair thrown up in a loose ponytail and she’s wearing a tank and denim shorts. Harry actually does let out a squeak when she sees this woman’s legs. They’re just so nice, she can’t help it. 

The woman looks up from where she’s been playing with Mr. Snuggles. Confusion immediately falls over her features and she grabs the kitten, holding him to her chest. “You’re not Niall,” she says slowly. 

Harry furrows her brows and says, “Uhm, no. I’m Harry.” 

“Why are you in my flat?” She says, hugging Mr. Snuggles closer to her chest like she’s protecting him from an intruder. 

“You told me to come in?” Harry says asks and then sighs. “That’s my cat. I got a call earlier that said someone here found him?” 

The woman looks down at the cat and then back at Harry and smiles beautifully. Harry feels faint. “Oh!” She says as she scrambles to stand up. “Yes, I did. He was sitting by my door when I came home. I’m Louis, by the way.” The woman- Louis, Harry reminds herself- informs her and holds out a hand.

Harry accepts the offered hand and smiles bashfully, says, “I’m Harry,” before regretfully letting go of Louis’ hand. Louis beams at her and hands over Mr. Snuggles. “Thank you, so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost him for good.” 

Louis just shrugs and ruffles up the kitten’s fur. “Nah, it’s alright. It was lovely to have him.” 

Harry smiles into her kitten’s fur and turns around to head out the door. Louis follows and opens the door for her, watches her leave. Just before Harry’s about to go into her flat Louis calls out, “I think you should close your door next time, mate.” 

Harry turns to her and nods, a little ashamed. “Yeah, I thought I did. I was really late this morning. Why didn’t you just put him back in my flat?” 

Louis shrugs again and leans against the door frame. “Didn’t know for sure it was yours. I’d rather not give a cat to someone it doesn’t belong to.” 

“Thanks, again,” Harry says as she pushes the door all the way open. 

Louis nods, says, “See you around, Harry,” and then goes back into her flat. Harry does the same, makes sure the door is properly closed this time, then goes into her room and lays down on her back. She cuddles Mr. Snuggles close and kisses his little head, smiling when he purrs. A good part of Harry wants to take a nap with her kitty, but a bigger part wants to eat, so she sighs and sets Mr. Snuggles down before going to make herself a late lunch. 

***

Harry’s been having a hard time keeping her mind off Louis. It’s pretty silly, she thinks, considering she only met the girl properly once. They’ve run into each other a few times in the lift or the laundry room, but it’s all just been friendly small talk. Harry is pretty certain she caught Louis staring at her bum once or twice, but she’s probably making it up. 

 

The point, is that after she met Louis she called Zayn, her best friend, and found out that Zayn actually knows Louis. After numerous threats, which everyone knows are harmless, she finally asked Zayn how she knew her and why she never told her; she could pretty much hear Zayn roll her eyes at her whining. Turns out, Zayn’s dating Niall, who just so happens to be Louis’ best friend and the girl she was waiting for the day Harry lost her cat. (Harry probably fist pumped when she found out Louis didn’t have a girlfriend.)

It’s just, somehow she always manages to find something that reminds her of Louis. Which is ridiculous because she knows nothing about her. Somehow, though, she always manages to make a connection. It’s causing a bit of a problem with school, though, because currently instead of learning the difference between idiolect and dialect, she’s thinking of Louis’ smile and how her eyes crinkle in the corner. 

Harry decides, then, that she’s going to bake Louis cupcakes. Harry’s quite the baker, if she does say so herself, and she doesn’t feel like she’s thanked Louis properly for returning Mr. Snuggles to her. Anyone could have gotten to her cat and they could’ve been evil or kept him. Harry shudders at the thought and quickly moves away from it. With the newfound hope of seeing Louis later, Harry sets her focus back just as the instructor is segwaying into a list of all the Indo-European languages. 

***

By the time the last batch of cupcakes are out of the oven, Harry is absolutely covered in flour. She frowns down at herself as the flour comes off her apron in little white puffs of dust. While the cupcakes are cooling, she decides to take a shower and change into one of her favorite sundresses. Even though she doesn’t think anything is going to come out of this, she still feels like she needs to put her best foot forward. 

She ruffles up her hair a bit and smooths down her dress before going back to the kitchen to ice the cupcakes. The icing she made is sitting in a bowl on the cupboard, a mixing spoon still in it. She fills a pastry bag with some of the frosting before setting to work, trying to make each one as perfect as possible. Make an impression, she will. 

When she finally finishes icing the last cupcake, she's sets all the dirty dishes in the sink, but not before she licks some of the frosting off the spoon. She smiles to herself as the tastes fills her mouth and rolls it around a bit on her tongue before finally swallowing. After the dishes are filled with water and the cupcakes are in a container, she pets Mr. Snuggles between his ears and heads out her door, hearing the click as she shuts it. 

The walk to Louis' apartment is too short, it seems, and Harry's nerves are a mess. She doesn't usually feel nervous, not really, but right now she wants to turn around and hide under her covers with Mr. Snuggles. After giving herself a mental pep talk, she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. 

Louis opens the door shortly after and Harry very nearly melts into a puddle in the middle of the hallway. The smile Louis shoots her way when she notices the cupcakes is dazzling to say the least. She has her hair up in a ponytail again, and she's wearing sweats and a t-shirt that she's cut the sleeves off of, a gaping hole left in their place that shows off her bra and a hint of her stomach. Harry is absolutely certain she's never seen someone as beautiful as Louis. 

"I made you cupcakes," Harry says, her voice a little high and squeaky. She clears her throat before continuing, "for taking such good care of Mr. Snuggles and not stealing him." 

Louis positively beams at her, making her duck her head to hide the blush she can feel spreading across her cheeks. "Harry, you're amazing! I love sweets." Louis takes the container from Harry's hands before grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her inside so she can shut the door. "I'll just go get us some napkins and then we can have one." 

Harry looks up from her feet and smiles bashfully at Louis. "You don't have to share. They're for you." 

Louis just clucks her tongue as she walks away from Harry, tilting her head towards the kitchen so Harry will follow. Of course she follows. Louis sets the container on the bar of the counter and grabs them two napkins from the cabinet behind her. Harry takes the napkins from Louis, definitely not squealing when their fingers brush, and lays them on the counter before setting a cupcake on each. 

Pulling out a stool, Louis takes a seat at the counter and motions for Harry to do the same. Louis doesn't wait for Harry to be fully seated before she carefully takes the wrapping off the cupcake and taking a bite out of it. She makes a noise of appreciation and covers her mouth to speak, "these are so fucking good, Harry. God." 

Harry preens under the attention and goes about eating her own cupcake, carefully watching Louis eat her own from under her fringe. When they've finished, Louis cleans up their napkins and goes to sit on the couch waving at Harry to follow her. Louis flicks the tv on and switches to the Man U game while Harry sits on the opposite end of the couch. 

It should be awkward, it really should be, but Harry just feels peaceful and comfortable. She's watching the footie game, occasionally sneaking glances at Louis, and trying to hold back giggles every time the other girl starts yelling at the players. At some point, they've managed to move on the couch so they're now sitting next to each other, their shoulders just lightly brushing every so often. 

It isn't until half time that Louis turns to Harry and immediately covers her face with a groan. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" She mumbles through her fingers. "I can't believe I just turned on the game without asking if you even liked footie. I'm an awful host." 

Harry just giggles and tries to pry Louis' hands from her face. "It's okay. Really, I don't mind. I like watching the game with you." 

Louis looks at her sheepishly, a bit hesitant, but she finally nods her head before standing. "I'm gonna grab a beer. Would you like one?" 

"Sure, considering I don't have to drive home," she says with a smile. Louis lets out a small chuckle and Harry can't help but to beam. It wasn't really funny, she knows, but she'll take what she can get. 

Louis settles back down next to her, making sure to sit close this time, and hands her one of the beers. Harry gratefully takes a swig and only barely makes a face at the bitter taste. Louis notices right away, of course, and frowns over at her. "You don't like it?" 

Harry shrugs and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "I've never been a big fan of beer, but I didn't really feel like declining. I like it alright, just not my favorite." 

"Okay," Louis says slowly drawing out the word. "You're a little strange. But I like it," she makes sure to tack on for good measure. Harry smiles happily into her beer after that. 

It's about eighty minutes into the game, Chelsea beating Man U 2-1, before Louis speaks up again, completely shocking Harry. "Harry are you gay?" She asks without moving her eyes from the telly. 

Harry makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat, eyes wide as she looks over to Louis. "Uhm, yes," she says softly. "Is that.. Is that, like, a problem?" 

Louis splutters around her beer and indelicately wipes her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. "No! Of course not! I mean, like, it can't be 'cause I'm gay and very much okay with that so it'd be weird if I wasn't okay with you. Rude even. No, it's totally fine. Super even. Fabulous. Totally cool." 

Harry can't fight back the giggles at Louis' rambling outburst and ends up clapping her hand over her mouth and clutching her belly best she can with the beer still in her hand. "Oh my god, Louis! Your face!" 

"Well, I didn't want to offend you!" Louis says indignantly. "I thought you were gonna storm off! I'd like to keep you around, alright?" 

Harry's giggles abruptly stop, but she's still full on grinning when she looks back to Louis. "You would?" 

Louis flips her fringe out of her eyes and looks at Harry, then down at the couch. "Yeah, I kinda like you," she mumbles with a shrug. 

"Yeah, alright." And that's that. 

***

Harry starts going over to Louis' regularly after that, usually with fresh baked goods even though Louis assures that she doesn't need to. Sometimes Louis even goes to Harry's under the guise of wanting to see Mr. Snuggles, but she's not fooling anyone. They hang out with Niall and Zayn as well, if only to complain and groan about how disgusting the couple is. 

They get into a routine, a bit, always texting or being at the others flat and Fridays they go out to the pub with Niall and Zayn. It's works well, it really does, until the night after Harry's last final of the semester. She had been studying hard to ace the final, even though world cultures wasn't really the reason she got into anthropology. 

Now, though, it's over and she's on her fourth fruity drink she can't remember the name of. Louis had told her earlier in the night when she slid the pink concoction towards her, but now she can't really be arsed to care. Her and Louis are sitting at their booth watching their friends grind against one another. Harry keeps giggling into Louis' shoulder every time she makes a joke about the pair, and by the time Harry's downed her drink she's partially sitting in Louis' lap and the room is starting to spin. 

She places a gentle kiss to Louis' neck before looking up at her with best puppy dog eyes she can muster. "Can you take me home? I don't feel well." She tacks on a pout just for good measure. 

Louis sighs heavily, seeming like she's been put upon, and grabs Harry's hand and pulls her out of the booth. "Of course, love. Let's get you home." Harry simply beams at her and keeps their hands locked together on the short walk home. 

When they reach Harry's flat, they both take their shoes off and Harry all but face plants on the couch. Louis just chuckles at her with a shake of her head while she walks towards the fridge to get them each a bottle of water. "Budge up, H," she says as she gently moves Harry's head into her lap so she can sit down. 

Louis makes Harry drink half the bottle of water before draping the blanket from the couch over her and turning on the tv. She lets her hand slip into Harry's curls and cards through them gently. Mr. Snuggles makes his way over to them halfway through the movie that's playing and curls himself up into Harry's side. Harry sighs happily and turns her face to nuzzle into Louis' tummy. 

At some point they fall asleep like that, Harry's head in Louis' lap and Louis' fingers tangled in Harry's hair. Harry wakes up to Mr. Snuggles nibbling on her fingers, as per usual, and stretches best she can before she gets up quietly and goes to feed him. She brushes her teeth quickly and then returns to the couch to snuggle into Louis' side, draping the blanket over both of them. 

Harry rests her head on Louis' shoulder and only then does she start to stir. "Morning," Louis makes out through a yawn. She slings her arm behind Harry and pulls her closer. Harry drops a kiss to Louis' shoulder and looks at her best she can from their position. 

"Thank you for taking me home, Lou. I don't think anyone else would've taken as good of care as me as you did." 

Louis smiles down at her ruffles her curls a bit. "S'alright. You're cute when you sleep." 

Harry scrunches up her nose and shakes her head against Louis' shoulder. "You're too sweet to me."

"'Cause I care about you, babe." 

The smile that breaks out on Harry's face could light the whole city, Louis' sure of it. Louis grabs a handful of Harry's hair and pulls her head back gently, just enough so she can connect their lips. "This okay?" She mumbles against Harry's lips. Harry doesn't respond, just presses their lips back together, more forceful. 

Louis hums against her lips and lays her back against the couch, fits herself between Harry's legs. She cups Harry's jaw with her hands and presses her thumbs in a bit at the hinges coaxing Harry's mouth open. Harry opens up easily, her tongue peeking out between her lips to meet Louis'. Louis moans and sucks Harry's tongue into mouth, revels in the noise it brings out of her. 

She grinds down against Harry and when Harry's arms go up to tug at Louis' shoulders, she grinds down again. Harry whimpers into her mouth and tightens her legs around Louis' hips wanting to be as close as they can get. Just as Louis' hand starts to slide under Harry's shirt, she's pawed in the face. She groans and drops her head down to Harry's shoulder. 

Harry tips her head back and goes a bit cross eyed looking at Mr. Snuggles perched on the armrest of the couch. She sighs heavily and cards her fingers through Louis' hair. "I think he's jealous," she murmurs softly. 

Louis whines against her collarbone before mumbling into her skin, "Well now I'm jealous. Couldn't he just, like, give us thirty minutes?" 

Harry giggles at that and tugs at Louis' hair until she looks up at her. She kisses Louis' nose because it's just so cute and she can't not. "I guess not. Want some breakfast?" 

Louis flops back against the couch and pouts at the ceiling. "I guess, but it better be fucking fantastic. Considering I don't get what I actually want for breakfast." Harry cackles all the way to the kitchen. 

***

After that particular incident, they never talk about it again. Sometimes they'll kiss goodbye, but it's always chaste and, frankly, Harry's quite displeased with that. There's nothing she wants more than to be Louis' girlfriend. Well, she kinda wants to finish what they started, but she also wants to be wined and dined. She's classy. 

Zayn and Niall know all about "the incident," because they're the best friends ever and Harry is definitely moping. They don't go out for drinks on Fridays anymore, now it's pizza and bowling. Harry's sworn off alcohol until she can figure out how to get Louis to date her. And in her pants. 

It's Friday night now and Harry's just gotten into her sleep shorts and tank, Mr. Snuggles already fed and curled at the foot of her bed. She's texting Zayn about how utterly beautiful Louis had looked tonight and how much she wants to get in her pants. Zayn keeps sending back disgusted emojis, but Harry's not deterred. 

She sends off a last text reading, "I just really want Lou to pull my hair while I eat her out. Is that too much to ask," before burrowing herself under the blankets. When her phone dings with a reply, she's expecting Zayn to complain about overshare, but instead what she gets is, "be there in 10." From Louis. Which. Oh fuck. 

Harry bolts upright in bed when she gets the message and scrolls through the thread. Yeah, apparently she responded to Louis' incoming message that she hasn't even read instead of responding to Zayn. Fuck Apple and their updates, she thinks. She dials Zayn's number as fast as she can and as soon as Zayn picks up she blurts, "I just accidentally sent a mildly inappropriate text to Louis." 

"Awh, babes, what did you say?" Zayn waits patiently while Harry finds the message and recites it for her, then promptly cackles. "Oh my god, Harry! You sent her what?" 

Harry whines pathetically and face plants into her pillow. "Zee what am I going to do? She said she's gonna be here in ten minutes!" 

Zayn's cackling just continues and Harry's pretty sure she's pouting. Once she's finally regained her composure, Zayn says, "Well, I'd say you better do some jaw exercises. You've probably got five minutes now and you've not used those muscles in a long time."

"Zayn!" Harry whines again. "That's not fucking helpful." 

"God, Harry. You're finally gonna get to be with Lou and you're freaking out. Woman up. You got this. Anyways, I gotta call Niall and tell her. I just won twenty bucks. Good luck!" Harry doesn't even have time to reprimand her before she hangs up. 

Harry shucks her phone onto her nightstand and rushes to the bathroom, successfully shutting Mr. Snuggles inside her bedroom. She checks her teeth in the mirror and pats at her hair. Just as she’s about to put on some makeup, for god knows why, there’s a knock on her front door. Harry makes a strangled noise and gently places the mascara back on the counter, feet dragging as she makes her way to the door. She takes a deep breath and messes with her curls once more before pulling the door open. 

Of course she knew Louis was going to be standing there, but she didn’t quite realize how beautiful Louis would look, even though she’s just wearing a pair of jogging bottoms with a tank. She doesn’t have any shoes on and her hair’s done up in a careless ponytail. Harry is so smitten. She makes a grand gesture for Louis to come inside and closes the door, leaning her back against it and looking at Louis. “Hi,” she mumbles sheepishly. 

Louis’ just staring at her, eyes never leaving her face. She has a little smile playing on her lips and she tucks her hands into her pockets. “Hi, love.” 

Harry sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and stares down at the floor. “Sorry about the text. Meant to send it to Zayn.” 

“You send Zayn inappropriate text messages about me?” 

When Harry looks back up, Louis has her hip cocked and an eyebrow raised. “Sometimes? I mean, like, I don’t know I talk to her about everything, obviously, and I kinda overshare sometimes? Like, ‘cause you’re really fit and I’d kinda really like to date you. Uhm, I should just stop talking,” she abruptly cuts herself off and flushes all the way down to her chest. 

Louis just keeps staring at her, almost predatorial now, and walks towards her slowly, voice dropping as she asks, “Did you mean it? What you sent?” 

“Uhm, well, I mean, yeah, I did.” Harry tries to take a step back, but realizes very quickly that she’s already right up against the door. Louis’ right in front of her now, her arms coming up to bracket Harry’s face. 

“Yeah?” 

Harry nods minutely, about to respond when Louis presses their lips together. Right away Louis forces her tongue into Harry’s mouth, exploring everywhere she can reach before massaging their tongues together. A small moan escapes Harry’s mouth as she wraps her arms around Louis’ waist and pulls her impossibly closer. 

The kiss turns messy and desperate quickly, all the months of pent up wanting finally spilling out. Louis slides one of her legs in between Harry’s and pushes her thigh up against Harry’s crotch. Harry grinds down against her thigh and whines into her mouth, breaking the kiss in favor of dropping her head to Louis’ shoulder. Louis drops her hands to grab at Harry’s arse, squeezes once before pulling Harry down onto her thigh. 

Harry keeps rutting against Louis’ thighs, little whines and pants falling from lips all the while. She bites at Louis’ collarbones when her panties catch on her clit on a particularly good thrust. Harry grips at Louis’ hips and pulls her head up, stops the motions of her hips even though Louis keeps trying to push her forward. “I can’t, like, do this if it’s just a one off.” 

Louis gives her a confused look and pecks her lips once. “It’s not, babe. I wanna date you and all that. Gonna wine and dine my girl, proper like.”

Harry grins at her and nods her head, “Yeah, alright. Let’s move to the couch, though, yeah?”

“Where’s Mr. Snuggles? I’d prefer not to be interrupted again.”

“In my room,” Harry says and grabs Louis’ hand to lead her towards the couch. She stops in front of it and shimmies out of her shorts and pulls her tank over her head, dropping them both to the floor. Louis’ staring at her naked chest now, so she covers herself up with her hands at pouts. “C’mon, you, too. Get your kit off.” 

Harry lays back on the couch, her legs spread a bit, and watches as Louis pulls her tank over her head and slides her joggers down. Of course she’s not wearing any underwear. Harry’s gonna die. Louis settles herself between Harry’s thighs and grabs at her hands that are still covering her chest. She links their hands together and pins them above Harry’s head, her eyes roaming every part of Harry’s body. “You’re beautiful,” she whispers and catches Harry’s lips in kiss. 

It’s still a forceful kiss, both of them desperate and wanting at this point, but it’s much more gentle, more languid. Louis pulls away and attaches her lips to the side of Harry’s neck, bites down gently before sucking a mark into the skin there. She leaves a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck and chest before reaching her boobs. She licks around one of Harry’s nipples before sucking it into her mouth and tugging at it with her teeth. 

Harry whines and tries fruitlessly to grind down against her. Louis presses Harry’s hands into the couch, a silent order to stay, and brings one of her hands down to Harry’s other nipple. She thumbs at it before rolling it between her fingers. She pulls off with one more tug of her teeth and a slight pinch to the other and continues to trail kisses down Harry’s torso, occasionally sucking marks in to skin. 

Louis licks along the waistband of her panties before sitting back on her heels and quirking an eyebrow in question. Harry just nods her head, breathless, and watches as Louis slides her panties down her legs and tosses them to the ground. Louis lays on her stomach best she can and ducks her head down to press a kiss to Harry’s clit. When Harry bucks her hips down, Louis gives in and covers Harry’s pussy with her mouth. 

She licks along her folds briefly before pushing her tongue inside. Louis opens her eyes and looks up at Harry’s face, eyes wide and flushed. She has a hand fisted in her curls while the other toys with one of her nipples.When she notices Louis staring, she whines and bucks her hips down trying to get Louis in deeper. Louis licks up to her clit and sucks on it while she brings her hand up tucks two fingers inside of her. She starts fucking her fingers in and out, occasionally crooking them, while she continues to lick and suck at her clit.

Harry’s thighs tighten around her head and she murmurs out a “close.” At that, Louis hums against her and flicks her tongue hard against Harry’s clit before sucking it back into her mouth. Louis lets her teeth graze gently over Harry’s clit and crooks her fingers again, revelling in the moan Harry lets out as she clenches around her and comes. She works her through it and keeps licking at her pussy until Harry whines from oversensitivity and pulls her up by her hair. 

Louis goes willingly, of course, and leaves a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. She pets at her curls and kisses her neck until Harry hums contentedly and looks up at her. “That was lovely. Wanna ride m’face?” Louis’ amazed she doesn’t choke on her own tongue. She nods her head frantically and Harry smiles at her before pulling her into a bruising kiss. 

It doesn’t last long, though, both of them getting too impatient. Louis knee walks up Harry’s body until she’s straddling her chest. “You sure?” She ask hesitantly and pets at Harry’s hair. Harry just nods and brings her hands down to grip at Louis’ arse and push at her until she finally gets on with it.

She positions herself above Harry’s mouth, one hand gripping onto the arm of the couch and the other tangled in Harry’s hair. Gently, she lowers herself down, but is met halfway when Harry picks her head up and licks up between her folds. She swirls her tongue around Louis’ clit before covering her mouth with her pussy and sucking. 

Louis tugs on her hair until Harry lays her head back down and the she lowers herself down fully. She starts by moving her hips slowly, making sure she doesn’t hurt her, but when Harry squeezes at her arse and moans against her Louis pretty much lets go. She rocks herself down on Harry’s tongue and whines when she can feel Harry’s nose brush up against her clit. 

Harry slides two of her fingers into Louis and moves her mouth up to suck on her clit while she watches as Louis rides her fingers. She brings her other hand up cups one of Louis’ boobs, squeezes it gently and then rubs her fingers over her nipple, occasionally pinching it between her thumb and forefinger. Louis fucks herself down harder, gasping and moaning whenever Harry sucks particularly hard. Her hand tightens in Harry’s hair and she pushes her face closer to her pussy before tugging sharply at her hair. The vibrations from the moan that is ripped out of Harry is what finally sends her over the edge. She clenches around Harry’s fingers and tongue and lets herself fall against the armrest. 

After she’s caught her breath and Harry’s stopped licking at her, she carefully moves so she’s laying next to Harry, her head on Harry’s chest and tracing designs into her skin. She looks up at Harry and smiles, “That was good, babe. Should’ve done it earlier.” 

Harry hums in response and tangles her fingers into Louis’ hair that has long since fallen out of its hair tie. “You really gonna wine and dine me?” She asks softly.

“‘Course, love. Wanna do right by my girl.” 

Harry smiles beautifully at her and leaves a kiss to the top of her head. Louis grabs at the blanket on the back of the couch and drapes it over them, snuggles more into Harry’s side. They’re just about asleep when they hear a meow from the bedroom. Harry whines petulantly. “Mr. Snuggles!” Louis giggles into her neck and follows her to the bedroom. Mr. Snuggles bounds happily out of the room and rubs against their legs with a purr. Harry flops down on the bed and waits for Louis to climb into bed with her before curling around her and kissing at her bare shoulder. “Night, Lou.” 

“Night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I'm so nervous about this. D+=  
> I started out writing f/f. So weird.  
> Anywayssss, [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi.


End file.
